Beware of Blue
by Lil-Red06
Summary: Sam is helping Donnie with one of his science experiment. Things go very very wrong when they accidentally drop the chemical on Raph's arm. One shot.


**Just a cute little one shot I wrote a long time ago that has Sam in it. :3 oh and the third chapter in little sister got deleted so i have to do it over again so it may take awhile and urghhh im sorry dont kill me. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Summary: Sam is helping Donnie with one of his science experiment. Things go very very wrong when they accidentally drop the chemical on Raph's arm.**

Donatello's POV

I carefully poured the pink contents in one vial into the green contents in the other. I vaguely heard my lab door open and close but i was to concentrated. I heated up the vial and stirred it until it turned blue, i wrote my observations on a clipboard that was beside me. I grabbed the third vial and turned around to pour it in- _wait! were did the container go? I_ stood up quickly and looked for the source of my missing vial, i didn't have to look very hard. Sam was standing at the far side of the room, holding the vial up in the light and examining the baby blue liquid that had darker blue bubbles floating to the top.

"What does it do Donnie?" She asked, truthfully i didn't know what it would do at this stage so if even a bit of that chemical got on her skin it could cause some damage, or it could be fine but i don't wanna take the chance

"Sam! give me back the Vial and be _careful _with it!" I hissed, she wasn't listening though

"Its so pretty! I'm gonna show Mikey. He said he wants a new lala lamp in his room" I assumed she meant _lava lamp _and it kinda did resemble that but that's not the point. Sam raced out of the room. I went after her and saw she was running through the living room when she bumped into Raph... and spilled the contents on him. _oh shell._

_"_Sam! What have you done" i exclaimed at the girl who looked at my furious expression and took a step away, Raph stood up, i went over to him and looked him top to bottom, okay so it seems that the chemical only got on his arm

"Does your arm hurt at all?" I asked him, careful not to touch it

"No, should it?" He asked confused

"I guess we better-"

"AHHH" Raph cry interuppted me

"What! What hurts?" He was holding his arm away from him as if it was burning, I was trying to come up with a solution

"AHHH OH GOD IT BURNS!" I was full on panicking now

"How much does it hurt you have to go-" I stopped when I saw what Raph was doing... he was _laughing_

"Ah Donnie, yah should have seen your face! Priceless!" I was to stunned to say anything until I noticed Sam backing away from us with silent tears streaming down her face

"Sam?" I asked, Raph stopped laughing and turned around to face the girl, she stayed really still and didn't move when Raph approached her, she stopped crying and started hiccoughing instead, Raph knelt in front of her

"What's wrong princess?" He asked while brushing the remaining tears on her face

"I though you were *hic* hurt and i was all my fau- *hic* fault." She explained still hiccoughing, Raph got a guilty look on his face for lying (serves him right) and opened his mouth to say something

"You should wash that off your arm immediately" I told him him in a firm voice leaving no room for arguments. As soon as he left i knelt in front on Sam

"Raph was just kidding around Sammy, he's fine" I tried to reassure her, she calmed down a bit.

"Raphie is a big meanie" She stated, i laughed and nodded. Raph yelled from the kitchen, me and Sam froze, expecting the worst again. He stormed out of the kitchen and held his arm up so we could see, and it was.. blue. I had to contain my laughter but Sam burst out giggling, Raph rounded on her.

"Oh you think this is funnah do ya Sammy?" He said in a playful tone and crouched on the ground and scooped up some of the chemical that was still on the floor and wiped it on Sam's nose. Sam stopped giggling and tried to wipe it off with her hands... oh great, now its all over her hands too. Raph laughed

"What's wrong Sam? your looking a little... _blue_" Raph laughed at his bad joke and Sam giggled and pointed at him

"Your blue too silly" She said, Raph pretended to think about this

"Your right! the only person who isn't blue here is..." he rounded on me now "Donnie!" I started slowly backing away from them, using my hands to shield my face, Sam went into another fit of giggles as Raph scooped up more of the chemical and slowly approached me

_"_C'mon Raph lets just work this out peacefully" I stopped when I realized no amount of begging was going to change his mind, so i did the next best thing

"LEO!" I screamed as loud as I could_. _At the corner of my eye I saw Leo enter the room but it was too late Raph had already flung the chemical goo at me and it. landed. right. on. my. plastron. I looked over at Leo who had his mouth open and silently urged him to do something, and then he did the most unexpected thing. He LAUGHED! Raph looked surprised but smirked at me nonetheless.

"Urghh! Great now I'm blue too! and who knows how long until it wears off" I complained loudly, Raph froze

"You mean... i could be walking around with a blue arm for WEEKS!"

"Maybe months..." I replied hesitantly when i saw the enraged look on his face, Sam smiled and clapped from where she stood

"For months? Can Leo and Mikey be blue too?" Sam asked. Leo's eyes went wide.

_Here we go again..._


End file.
